UnderCover
by SuperGirlNivans
Summary: Agent Helena Harper just return back from her mission and goes on vacation. But in the middle of her vacation, she receives another mission to go undercover at a high school when thirty teenage girls are missing. Knowing this mission is going to be hard, Helena brings her best friend who is also an agent Leon S Kennedy. Will the two of them find the missing girl's? Read & find out!


**Hello darling's xx. Before you begin to read this story, you're probably thinking, "Wait, did this girl steal someone's story? I've read this story before!" Before you curse me out or whatever the hell you do/say to me, I am friends with the author. We both go to school together and she has been extremely busy with school work and so one day she came up to me and told me she isn't going to be able to finish her Helena x Leon story, "Undercover" and I was like, :O. I told her afterwards, "No! You have to finish the story! The story-line is great!" And she told me, "I know, why you don't finish it?" Me: . So haha, basically she told me if I want I can finish writing the story and that is exactly what I am planning on doing! **

**Note: I changed a few things of what my friend had written so :x Hope you enjoy the story. **

* * *

Chapter 1 Thanksgiving.

"Ah, Miss Harper, you did it again!" Helena couldn't help but grin as her boss kept constantly on bragging about her latest mission to her co-workers and his assistants. Normally, Helena would be annoyed by her boss bragging about any of her missions but this time, she felt confident and pretty impress at herself.

The mission she did wasn't easy. It took her exactly three months to complete it! Here Helena is, standing in front of her bosses' desk, cross arms over her chest, a big grin spread across her face, and her boss sitting at his desk looking at a document paper.

He sets it down on top of his apple laptop and glance up at Helena with a cheesy smile. "So…boss…is there any possible way I can maybe get a vacation? I mean, after all, I've been working my ass off since last year and I haven't gotten a break for a really long time."

"A break you say?" Her boss said, frowning now. He gets up from his desk and Helena now drops her arms that fell to her side. "Oh come on! Please! I haven't been able to see my family since…forever and I'm pretty sure they're worried about me."

Helena's boss only shrugs by her words and then approaches her. "Helena sweetie," "Ew, don't call me that." She told him, cutting him off. "Alright, fine. Miss Harper, let's make a deal eh?" Helena looks over at his desk, noticing a family photo. In the photo there is her boss with a women standing next to him smiling and below them is two children.

"What kind of deal?" She said, refusing to take her eyes from off the family photo that is place almost on the edge of his desk. The boss carefully places his hand on the bottom of Helena's chin, turning her face to face his. He told her almost in a whisper, "You come over to my place tonight and I'd treat you for some relaxation…"

Helena quickly shuts her eyes and tries to hold back from kicking her bosses' ass. "I-I think your _family _wouldn't like that," she opens her eyes and took a step back away from him. "Family?" He said. "Yes…family. Isn't this photo here that's on your desk is your," Helena spun around and took the family photo from off her boss desk and took a look at it before she spoke again.

"Your wife, children?" He approaches Helena and politely took the photo out of her hand. Sighing, "They don't need to know. Besides, she and the children are out of town. Have the whole entire house to myself." "Congratulations." Helena said, taking her belongings. Before she exit the room she said, "Hope you have a lovely night today…all by yourself in that house of yours."

She smirks and then exits the room. As Helena was walking down the seems to be endless hallway, she thought about her sister Deborah and her parents of what the three of them could possibly be up to. That thought have always occurred to her even when she was in tough situations on her missions.

_What if I die? What would my family do? Cry? Forget about me? _Those were also the thoughts that have also occurred to her at times. Helena's phone buzzes inside of her coat pocket. She took her phone out and notices an email have been sent to her just now. Without any hesitation, she opens the email:

**Subject: BBY SISTER.**

**Hi Helena! ****If you are still alive. **** I hope you can make it to mom and dad's house tonight for Thanksgiving! Grandma is even here this year! She's totally looking forward for you to come so please don't make any plans with your boyfriend Wyatt :P He can wait for tomorrow depending on whether you're working or not. **

**P.s- Please reply to this message ASAP. Mom and dad are worried sick about you!**

Helena couldn't help herself from smiling at her cell reading the email her younger sister has sent to her few seconds ago. At first Helena have wanted to frown because she didn't want her family to think that she died on a mission. She wanted her family to not worry about her and just live their life peacefully.

Forwarding the email, Helena wrote and then sends:

**Subject: I'm Alive**

**Hey Deborah! Tell mom, dad, and grandma that I am on my way there right now. As you can see I am alive. So excited to see you guys! Xoxo**

After Helena was done, she shoves her phone back inside of her coat pocket. Without paying any attention to her surroundings she bumps into a person in front of her. "Dammit, sorry." She says looking to see who the person is.

When she saw who the person is, Helena couldn't believe who it is. A person who she heard was reported dead. The amazing Leon S Kennedy. Helena worked with him on her last two missions but then her boss switch her partner to Wyatt Carlson due from jealousy. He couldn't stand Leon and Helena being partners because Leon would always make her laugh.

When the two of them first met, the two of them pretty much did had a hard time getting to know one another because of Helena who was being mean/rude/ to Leon but Leon didn't really paid it no mind. Whenever she would say something negative to him, he would turn whatever what she told him into something positive. That was just something Leon would always do at times depending on the type of person you are.

"L-Leon? I-I thought you w-were d-dead?" Helena said, still looking at him. Leon only chuckles and then pats Helena's back. "And who told you that? Oh wait, let me guess. Was it that boss of yours?" Not knowing how to respond to his question, Helena just nods her head. Leon chuckles again.

"Do you have a specific reason why your boss hates me?" He asked, now walking side by side with Helena to the elevator. "I wouldn't say _hate. _But I do think it's because of _jealousy_?" she answered. "Jealousy? Why would he be jealous of me?" "Because you hang out with me…on your free times." "And what's the problem with that? You're my friend Helena." "Try telling my boss that."

Leon and Helena were now silent waiting on the elevator to come. When it came, the two of them enter and waited inside for the elevator to stop at the main lobby. Inside the elevator, there was still silence in the air. Every few seconds, the elevator would stop at different floors and people who work at the building or visiting the people who work here would either leave or enter.

The building has exactly thirty floors with different types of departments. A worker exits the elevator on the tenth floor leaving Helena and Leon alone once again. Helena kept her eyes on the wall and Leon was just leaning against a wall behind him while checking any emails he have receive during his missions on his cell.

So far, he has to reply to five people and he wasn't in the mood to reply to them now. He puts his cell away and looks over at Helena. Noticing her daydreaming. _What is she daydreaming about? _Leon became a bit curious of what Helena could be in deep thought about.

Was it about her mission? Was she in deep trouble? Did something bad happen that almost cost her her life? Leon wanted to badly question her lots of things about her latest mission but he thought that maybe right now isn't the time. Maybe some other time will be perfect. Maybe at a coffee shop? Restaurant? A walk in the park? Anywhere else but here…

The elevator finally stops and Leon quickly took his eyes from off of Helena and notices the main lobby in front of him. "Come on Helena, we're here." The two of them step out the elevator finally and Helena cell starts to go off. "Sorry," she told Leon, facing him. "Let me go take this." She walks away from Leon and answers into the phone.

Leon on the other hand stood where he was at waiting for Helena return. Today is Thanksgiving and he didn't really have any plans in mind. But his parents invited him over to their house for a little family reunion. Now that is something Leon is defiantly not looking forward to. It's not that he doesn't like his parents, what he doesn't like is them not supporting/understanding the purpose of him becoming an agent.

He had explained to his parents when he first became an agent over three times and they've still question him why he chose that career. He would always tell them, _"Becoming an agent wasn't in mind…it was something I didn't even sign up for. I had no other choice but to join." _But of course, his parents still does not understand the purpose. His mother has wanted him to become a lawyer and his father has wanted him to become a surgeon just like him.

Leon's thoughts were interrupted by Helena who said to him, "Hey, I'm back." He puts his gaze on Helena and then nods his head. "Need a lift?" He questioned. Helena laughs and puts both of her hands on her waist. "You're not serious right?" "Why wouldn't I?" "You really think I'm going to allow you to drive? No way Leon." This time Leon laughs and then walks ahead of Helena. "Then I'm guessing you want to walk in the pouring rain."

"Alright, fine. But drive slowly." Helena catches up to Leon and the two of them made their way exiting out of the building.

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter but I promise you next chapter will be much longer. :] Thanks for taking the time out reading this story and by the way, lots of reviews makes me very happy and not only that, it makes me want to keep writing. **

**Also, if there is anything you want to tell me that I need to improve on? I wouldn't say I take "criticism'" very well but I do take advice! I as a writer love to take advice to improve my writing skills. Thank you xx**


End file.
